Protection
by Mako.lover
Summary: More mermaid-ness in the group... more people find out the secret... Mako is in danger and everyone near it as well. They all have to work together and protect Mako. But will it be too late? Will the world end? Or can mer- people come to the rescue. Set just after Decision time. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into my head, and I just had to start writing it! Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Forgiven

It was late in the afternoon and Nixie was alone on Mako. She sat in the forest, thinking about the events of the previous 2 days. On one hand she was furious at Cam for stealing the Trident but on the other hand she was so excited when she saw the moon ring on her finger, she finally earned her moon ring. Nixie sat on her own when she suddenly started to hear the soft sound of a guitar playing. She swung around and saw Cam standing a few paces behind her. He was playing on a guitar he borrowed from David, he wrote a song just for Nixie and started to sing.

_I keep playing it inside my head_

_All that you said to me_

_I lie awake just to convince myself _

_This wasn't just a dream_

_You were right here_

_And I wanted to take the chance_

_It's all that I can think about _

_You're all that I can think about_

_Is your heart broken?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me_

_Am I out of time?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should've kissed you_

_I should've I should've _

_Oh, I should've kissed you._

_When you stood there_

_Just a heartbeat away_

_If I could replay, I would've never let you go_

_Never let you go_

_Is your heart broken?_

_How do you feel about me now?_

_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused just tell me_

_Am I out of time?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when_

_When I should've kissed you_

_I should've I should've _

_Oh, I should've kissed you._

Nixie just stood there, taking in what Cam had to say, or sing for that matter. She folded her arms and went over so that she can look Cam directly into his blue eyes.

"Did you really think a song would make up for what you did?" she blurted out.

"No, Nixie I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I just want you to know that I do still like you." Cam said, he leaned in and kissed Nixie. She felt his warm lips brush against hers. Cam turned around and walked away. Nixie stopped him.

"Cam, can we talk?" Nixie said softly.

"Sure, if you want me here?" Cam went over and they sat on the ground.

"Nixie, I got so caught up with the fact that Zac wanted to give up his powers, and I wanted his powers so bad that I couldn't see the bigger picture. I promise I will never do anything like that again. I just hope you can forgive me Nixie, I am confessing that I really like you. Like I said, you're all that I can think about."

"I really like you too. That was the most difficult because I like you so much and then you betrayed me. But I am willing to forgive if you swear that you won't do it again."

"I swear, I will never hurt you ever in my whole lifetime. I have learned my lesson." Cam stood up and ran to his boat, a while later he came back with a picnic basket and he set up the perfect picnic for them.

"That's so sweet." Nixie said, her face turning red as Cam grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Anything for you, Nixie." He whispered to her.

"So come on, I have pizza for you. And for dessert, there are chocolate covered strawberries."

"You have gone through so much trouble, how did you know I was going to forgive you?" Nixie said, teasing Cam.

"I hoped." Cam answered. The sun was beginning to set, Cam lit up a few candles and hung them is some of Mako's trees. They sat on a blanket and ate their pizza. After they ate, Cam gave Nixie some strawberries, he fed it to her by hand and Nixie just felt like she was in a fantasy world. Cam even had one last surprize. He got out his phone and it stared to play soft music. Cam stretched out his hand and pulled Nixie up, he taught her how to slow dance. It was late the night when they finally curled up against each other behind a tree. They were wrapped in each arms, Nixie began to fall asleep while Cam sang the song he wrote softly again. Soon they were both asleep.

The next morning they woke up, still in each other's arms. Nixie was first to speak.

"What? We stayed out all night." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Cam smiled and gave Nixie another kiss.

"What are we going to tell the rest? They haven't forgiven you yet." Nixie asked.

"How about we go and tell them together? We can go to Rita's and tell the girls that we are dating." Cam suggested.

"That's a great idea. Then we better go." Nixie and Cam packed up their picnic and they walked over to Cam's boat, their hands interlocked with one another. They both got in Cam's boat and rode off to shore. Nixie thought about everything, she had never been any happier in her whole life.

**Favourite, Follow and Reviews are very welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The truth

Lyla, Sirena and Rita were in the grotto. They were busy working with their new moon rings since they have earned them.

"Where would Nixie stay so long?" Sirena asked.

"Leave her, she's crushed after what happened. I say we give her some space." Lyla said.

"I agree with Lyla." Rita answered. They heard footsteps and turned around. They saw something that nobody had expected. Well not after the recent events that have happened, Cam and Nixie entered the grotto and walked down to the rest, their hands still interlocked with one another.

"What's HE doing here?" Lyla asked bluntly.

"He is here because we need to say something." Nixie snapped.

"Oh no, Nixie don't tell me you forgave him. Not after what he did!" Sirena cried.

"Yes I have, we had a long talk about everything and we noticed how much we like each other. He won't do anything like that again." Nixie assured them.

"Wow, you believed him the first time. And look what happened, now you want to believe him again." Lyla asked.

"I will never do anything to hurt Nixie, or the people she cares about. I love her too much." Cam said and gave Nixie a tight hug.

"If you can give us your word, then I forgive you too." Sirena jumped and also gave Cam a hug.

"You do have my word! Lyla?" Cam glanced at Lyla.

"Oh, alright. But try something again and you won't live to see the next day." She said, punching Cam in his arm and smiling.

"There is one other thing that I haven't discussed with you, well not even with Cam." Nixie said.

"What is it Nixie?" Cam asked.

"We have two choices. Stay on land with the guys we care about, or return to sea." Nixie said. Then everyone fell silent until Rita spoke.

"Look, I know this is what caused the betrayal, but there might be a way. You can turn Cam and David into mermen and let them help protect Mako until the pod returns." She suggested.

"But David doesn't even know about us?" Lyla said.

"That could change." Sirena answered with a smile.

"Cam, you up for it? Nixie asked.

"I don't know, like Rita said, me wanting to be a merman is what caused the drama." He replied.

"Well, that's behind us now. And you gave your word right?" Sirena said.

"Yeah, okay, I'm game."

"Great, I will tell David to meet me on Mako in an hour. You guys will have to be there too."

"Are you sure you want to tell him, Sirena?"

"How else will we now if he wants to be part of it?" Sirena sprinted out and headed for the café. Lyla went over to tell Zac what was going on while Cam and Nixie already went to Mako.

**~At Zac's house~**

Lyla knocked on Zac's door and went in. Zac stood up and went over to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked. Lyla explained everything to Zac that Cam said. Zac was shocked to hear it, even though he was furious at Cam, he still believed him.

"I know, if Cam gives you his word, he will stick to it. I've known him long enough to know that." Zac said.

"So, are you up for it? To go and tell David and let him and Cam join us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. Just don't let Evie find out please." They dove into the water and swam to Mako.

**~On Mako~**

Nixie, Cam, Lyla and Zac waited in the bushes of Mako Island while Sirena stayed on the beach. Soon they peeked through and saw David coming in his boat. He jumped off and went over to Sirena. That was their cue. Everyone made their appearance and went over to them.

"David, I have to tell you something." Sirena started.

"I'm not what you think. Me, Nixie and Lyla, we are…" Sirena took Lyla and Nixie's hands and they walked to the ocean, they took one small step into the water and Sirena finished her sentence.

"We are mermaids." Then all three of them fell down onto the wet sand with their tails. David stood in awe, staring at the girls in front of him.

"How did you two know?" David asked, looking at Zac and Cam. Zac walked to the water and fell down a few seconds later right next to Lyla.

"Because I'm a merman." He replied. They all got out of the water and dried off. David still watched as everything happened around him. After they went back to the beach, they told David everything, that Zac fell into the moon pool and got transformed, and about Rita who helped them and the Trident. After the long trail of explaining was finished, Sirena spoke again.

"We want you and Cam to come with us, become mermen and help us protect Mako until our pod returns. Maybe you can even join our pod if you've proven yourselves trustworthy." She said.

"Wow, this is just a little sudden. Of course I'm up for it, but does that mean I have to give up my life on land?" He asked.

"Not for now, until out pod returns, we are just going on patrols at night and early morning, further you can keep on working at the café and Sirena can still sing." Lyla said.

"But if the pod returns…"

"Then your lives on land will come to an end, but that could still be a very long time." Nixie said.

"Okay, I'll do it. If it means I can still be with Sirena." David leaned in and kissed Sirena until her face flushed bright red. All she could do was smile. Every fibre in her body went numb, in a good way of course and she was in mermaid dreamland.

**Please follow and review! Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Transformation

David was lying on his bed, thinking about the day's events. He still couldn't believe that Sirena was a mermaid. But he saw the transformation, and heard everything that they explained. He just never thought all of it was real. He was a little bit freaked out because the next full moon apparently was tomorrow night, although he had no idea what the full moon had to do with this but he rather left his questions for later. Eventually David fell asleep, dreaming about mermaids and mermen.

**~Next morning~**

"You girls ready for tonight?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, I think this will be one special event, but does Zac have to be in the moon pool?" Lyla asked.

"No, he can give tonight a skip. Just you three along with David and Cam." Rita completed.

"Oh, okay." Lyla said, looking kind of sad. Cam entered the grotto and walked over to Nixie. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss.

"Oh please you two." Lyla said, pretending to yawn.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Nixie asked.

"I think so, it just feels wrong, knowing that you are letting me do something which 3 days ago, you hated me for trying to do." He answered.

"Well, I trust you now, better than I did before." Nixie smiled. Zac also entered the grotto, but he came through the sea entrance and joined the group.

"Guess, I will be giving tonight a skip in the moon pool huh?" He joked.

"Yeah, but you can still come with us and stay on the rocks, without actually getting in the moon pool." Lyla said, she looked at Rita and she nodded.

"Try to stop me." He said.

**~At the café~**

David was busy working his shift at the café. He saw Evie didn't look happy at all when the group entered. She was mainly glaring at Cam, but she seemed very shocked that everyone looked like they forgave Cam, especially Nixie, who was holding his hand. David went over to the table where they sat.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked them.

"5 watermelon and lime frappes thanks, and are you ready for tonight?" Nixie replied.

"I think so, but what exactly will happen?" He asked.

"We will explain everything later, just don't tell Evie a word about this." Zac whispered.

"You got it." David went back and made the group their drinks. Every now and then he glanced at Evie and saw how she shot looks of hatred to them.

Over at Evie, she was staring in anger as everyone walked in as nothing happened. Nixie is obviously dating Cam, the way that they are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Evie couldn't help but wonder what had happened to them, why did they just forgive Cam after what he did? She eventually shook it off and continued her work. Trying to keep focus on her job was hard enough now that she has all the mermaid stuff on her mind.

**~Later the day~**

Nixie and Cam were walking along the beach to a quiet place just behind the rocks, Nixie had discovered it during the times she wanted to be alone. She took Cam there once and it had become their special alone place. They climbed on the rocks and walked on the soft sand towards the place.

"I don't know if I can go through with this Nixie." Cam said after they sat down on some rocks.

"Why not, we told you, we're not mad anymore for what you tried with the Trident."

"I know, but it just feels wrong, I'm…I'm scared that I will betray you again once I'm a merman."

"You could never betray me Cam. I think you'll be a wonderful merman, and after all, you still have an Island and some mermaids to protect, are you going to let us all down?" Nixie asked sarcastically.

"I guess not, I'm just worried that's all."

"Well don't be. I'll help you through it." Nixie answered and hugged Cam tightly. He hugged her back and pulled her into a kiss, after he released, he exhaled.

"Ah, the taste of saltwater and watermelon. That's my Nixie." He said and smiled at Nixie.

**~In the moon pool~**

"You got everything set up?" Lyla asked.

"Yep." Sirena replied with a smile. Zac was sitting outside the moon pool, playing on his I-pad while Sirena and Lyla waited for Nixie. When the sun had just started to set, Sirena went out and helped David in his scuba diving gear through the sea entrance to the moon pool, after they surfaced, Nixie and Cam surfaced as well.

"Wow, nice place. But what will happen to us?" David asked. Sirena quickly told him the explanation of how the full moon gives them their powers and how it affects them. David nodded and they all waited for the moon to come.

10 minutes later, Zac stood up and he almost dropped his I-pad as he leapt away from the moon pool, it started bubbling and Cam and David were star struck by what happened. Suddenly both of them just blacked out, just in time for Nixie and Sirena to catch them before they drowned. When the moon pool returned to normal, Zac got in and helped the girls get Cam and David outside the moon pool. Zac, Cam and David slept outside the moon pool while Lyla, Nixie and Sirena curled up in the moon pool and fell asleep.

**~Next morning~**

Nixie was the first to wake up, followed by Lyla and Sirena. Lyla swam over and woke Zac up. He stood up and got into the moon pool.

"Do you think it worked?" He asked.

"One way to find out." Lyla said and called out loud David and Cam's names. They soon woke up but they were totally disorientated from what had happened to them. When they were awake they finally got on and Cam was the first to enter the moon pool. He surfaced and felt a tingle feeling and watched as his legs transformed into a tail. David also watched in awe.

Wow, this is a change." He said.

"Come on David, you try?" Sirena pretended to splash David but as the water almost hit him, he held out his hand and the water froze into solid ice.

"You do have powers." Sirena said, smiling widely. David couldn't believe what he just did, he jumped into the pool and surfaced next to Cam, now both he and Cam were floating in the moon pool with bright blue tails, just like Zac's.

"Yes! We did it." Nixie yelled and hugged Cam tightly.

"Well, this should make life harder, trying to hide this thing?" David said, taking one last look at his tail.

**How was that? please review and give me your opinions.**

**see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tails Times Two

Sirena and Nixie showed David and Cam how to swim with the tails, how to torpedo through the water and they soon got the hang of it. Lyla and Zac already went to Rita's. Sirena and Nixie led the boys to the entrance of the grotto and helped them to dry off in the cave. They went to the grotto and both David and Cam were stunned when they entered the grotto.

"Hi, boys." Rita greeted them.

"Hi Miss Santos. This is something to get used to." David pointed out.

"Don't worry David, I will give you two lessons on how to use your powers. Be here after sunset when you have done your patrol around Mako. David and Cam nodded. David took Sirena and headed to the café. Sirena sang one of her favourite songs as David played his guitar, Cam and Nixie also went to the café, while Zac and Lyla went out swimming together.

_Though I'm far away_

_Across the sea_

_This moon keeps haunting me_

_As I spread my wings _

_And soar above_

_It's you… you're guiding me_

_And the morning sun _

_Still shines on me_

_I feel your power too_

_And the passing tide_

_In paradise_

_As we stand beneath the moon_

Sirena finished her song and everyone clapped hands. David got back to work with Carly and Sirena joined up with Cam and Nixie at a table at the back of the café. They chatted amongst themselves. And Cam was being a lot more careful around any type of liquid.

David was busy filling someone's drink when Carly slipped and grabbed onto him to keep her balance, normally he wouldn't have minded but now it caused the drink to spill onto David's hand. Evie watched as Carly recovered her balance, but something caught Evie's eyes. She saw David getting spilled and suddenly he had this terrified look on his face and ran towards the cool room. Evie thought by herself in suspicion of why David could have ran off like that.

David got to the cool room just in time. He collapsed on the floor with his bright blue tail, he saw some paper towels and dried himself off quickly. He got a can of cream and headed back to Carly.

"Are you okay David?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got some more cream." He covered it up good. He went back to the counter and finished the drink and took it to table 4. The rest of the day went off smoothly without any hiccups.

**~In the Moon pool~**

Zac and Lyla swam about an hour with whales and dolphins, it was an unforgettable experience for Zac, and he was star struck with it all. They came to the moon pool to rest for a while.

"This just keeps getting better and better every time we do it." He said when they surfaced.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Lyla replied, and then she became more serious.

"Now what do you really think of this Cam and David thing?" She asked, looking directly into Zac's brown eyes.

"I have to admit, I was sacred at the start but now I think it could actually work, we just have to stick together." Zac answered.

Evie sat alone in her backyard, she thought about what happened earlier. David spilled a drink over himself and ran to the cool room, but he wasn't a merman as well. Then Evie remembered that she also saw Cam later the day walking along the beach with Nixie. They were almost at the rocks but the moment water splashed over both of them, they ran and disappeared behind the rocks.

Slowly Evie started to put two and two together, she remembered that the previous night was a full moon. And she walked past Zac's house and no one was there. They must have turned Cam and David into mermen last night.

Suddenly Evie jumped up, her face red with anger. If they can be a part of this then she can too. She just have to wait until the next full moon. She decided to go and read everything she can find on Mako Island until she has a plan to become a mermaid.

**~In the ocean~**

The sun was starting to set and Zac led the way out to the ocean. He, David and Cam had to go on patrols around Mako to make sure everything is safe. Zac was more skilled in the water than David and Cam. He helped them propel through the water. They went around Mako Island and out in the ocean. They all three saw a golden tail and assumed it was one of girls trying to help them or scare them. They headed back to the moon pool.

~Moon pool~

Lyla, Nixie and Sirena were busy chatting in the moon pool.

"How long do you think the guys will be?" Nixie asked.

"They are probably on their way, just be patient."

"I guess you're right." Nixie mumbled.

**~Evie's house~**

Evie walked into her room and shut the door, she logged onto her computer and clicked on the 'internet' icon. She moved the cursor and typed something in and pressed search. To her surprize there was only ONE link open, she clicked on it and a website appeared.

_Research of Mako Island by Lewis McCartney and Max Hamilton._

_Mako Island is one magical place. The moon pool is the most special place there is, 3 girls got transformed into mermaids on one night of a full moon. Cleo, Rikki and Emma. They got amazing powers along with being mermaids._

_Also, once in 50 years, all the planets are aligned with the moon and it could be dangerous. Any mermaid in the moon pool on that full moon would lose their powers forever. There is a way into the moon pool from the sea and also a land entrance in the rocks behind the waterfall._

_The moon pool is now completely destroyed by Eva- the comet which the girls had to face and realize their destiny as mermaids. The comet missed the Earth but not the moon pool, any human is now forbidden near Mako Island._

_Last edited in 2007 _

Evie stared in awe at the single page in front of her, the land entrance they used was in front of the waterfall, not behind it. Does that mean there are two entrances, and one of them is open permanently? She had only one way of finding out. She shuffled through her drawers and typed on the computer. She printed the page out and placed it safely in her dairy and went to sleep.

**Please keep reviewing. I want to get to at least 5 reviews in the next chapter... **

***Looks hopefully at anyone who reads this***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! enjoy this slightly longer chapter! and remember the contest ( Read more of it at the end of chapter!) **

Chapter 5: New Protectors

Evie had the perfect plan, according to the info that Lewis McCartney gathered, there were supposed to be another entrance to the moon pool. Evie hired a boat and went out to Mako at the break of dawn. She dragged the boat to shore and started hiking to the waterfall. It was quiet a way up but she came across the waterfall and Lewis was right, high up in between 2 rocks, was an opening. Evie climbed up and went through the opening, she found herself in a cave. Voices could be heard in the distance.

Slowly, Evie climbed the rock stairs until she could hear the voices clearly without being seen, it was obviously the voices that were very familiar to her. She could make out Zac, Lyla, Nixie, Cam, David and Sirena's voices, Evie peeked through one of the cracks and indeed saw Cam and David in the moon pool with the rest of the gang, and they had tails!

"You think that was a real laugh, trying to scare us last night huh?" Zac asked the girls.

"What are talking about Zac?" Nixie asked.

"Uhm, you girls were also on the patrol last night." Cam began.

"And you didn't hide yourselves very good, we saw one golden tail." David finished.

"David I can promise you we were nowhere but the moon pool last night." Lyla said.

"It's true, we are not messing with you." Sirena stated. All the guys were shocked by this, and they all knew that if Sirena says it's true then it is.

"Then who was out there?" Cam asked.

"Could there be another mermaid? Let's worry about that later, we must prepare for the full moon tonight." Nixie said and they all dove under the water and swam out.

Evie made sure the coast was clear then she came into the cave with the moon pool. She was flabbergasted by how amazing it was. She knelt down and stroke the water lightly with her hand. It felt warm and inviting. She walked back out the cave, and as she walked she drew a map of how exactly things looked around her, so that tonight she can find the place easier.

**~Evie's house~**

Zac let himself into Evie's house, since her parents were on vacation and the door seemed to be unlocked. He went into her room and saw that she wasn't home. Zac's eye caught something, her computer was on, and as Zac walked closer he tensed up, seeing what was on the computer. He quickly read the website and looked around. He found a small piece of paper folded up next to the computer and read it out loud to himself.

_To-do list_

_For today:_

_Go to Mako_

_Look for entrance_

_Get to moon pool_

_Get IN the moon pool tonight_

Zac gasped when he read the note, Evie wants to become a mermaid. She must have found out that David and Cam is part of this. Zac placed everything just how he had found it and hurried out the door, he dove in and swam as fast as he could to Rita's. Cam, David, Sirena, Nixie and Lyla were in the grotto when they heard a big splash and Zac ran at full speed towards them.

"Zac slow down." Lyla said as he took a seat next to her. He waited a few minutes to catch his breath back.

"Evie… she … she…"

"She what? Come on, speak up!" Nixie yelled impatiently.

"She wants to become a mermaid tonight! I saw notes at her house, she wasn't there but everything was on her computer. Research on Mako, directions to another land entrance and a to-do list of how she wants to get in the moon pool tonight." Zac explained

"No, she can't." Lyla protested.

"I know, but we have to stop her." Zac answered.

"I might have a plan but we need to work together, all of us." Zac said, everyone nodded and listened to the plan.

"So, David and Sirena. You will be in the moon pool and use your powers to stop Evie from falling in. Nixie and Cam will be up at our normal land entrance to stop her if she comes through there, and then Lyla and I will go and search for the other land entrance and wait her in." They all stood up and went to Mako to take their places.

**~On Mako~**

Lyla and Zac made their way through the Forest of Mako Island, they came near the waterfall and started climbing the rocks. Zac found the opening and helped Lyla down the cave. They walked along the steps and found themselves in the cave of the moon pool, the rest of the gang also just surfaced and saw both Lyla and Zac.

"Great, you found the entrance." Nixie said.

"We sure did, now we have to wait for Evie to return." Zac answered.

It felt like ages of waiting went by and their whole day was spent at the moon pool, but the time finally came, the sun had set and the full moon began to rise. Nixie and Cam headed up to the land entrance while Sirena and David were in the moon pool. Lyla and Zac took their spot behind some of the rocks. Suddenly Zac saw a figure with a flashlight, coming towards them. He nudged Lyla and they looked down. Zac quickly texted Cam that they can return to the moon pool and wait. They watched as Evie started climbing up the rocks, they timed it perfectly. Just when Evie stood up she found herself looking into Zac and Lyla's eyes.

"And where might you be going?" Lyla asked sarcastically. Evie said nothing, she just started running and slipped into the rocks. Zac and Lyla quickly followed. Evie was just at the rock steps when she felt a grip on her waist, Zac grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"Zac! GET OFF ME!" She yelled and it echoed through the cave walls.

"No, you are not becoming a mermaid Evie. I have had enough." Zac screamed back. Evie punched him and kicked back, she managed to stand up and ran further, Lyla was behind her but Evie was more fit than Lyla. She ran to the moon pool but found that Cam and Nixie was blocking her way into the pool. David and Sirena were in the pool, also ready to stop her.

"Agrh! What is it with you people?" She yelled and pushed at Cam. Nixie took this as one step too far and used her powers to trip Evie. She stood up and went head to head on with Nixie, it was becoming a full out cat fight between the girls.

Zac recovered and went after Lyla, he came just in time to witness the fight between Evie and Nixie. Everyone stood in wonder at the two girls. Then the moon began to pass over and the moon pool started bubbling. Evie saw it as the perfect chance, she kept on fighting and used her skills of self-defence to push both herself and Nixie over the edge of the moon pool. They both landed in the bubbling pool with a splash...

**Quote from Mako Mermaids Episode 25.**

**Evie: What's she doing here?**

**Cam: All will be revealed.**

**Me: But only in the next chapter, but until then I am having a contest. the number with the most reviews is the one I will most probably use. number 1 or 2. so review and your number could be happening.**

**1. Evie will become a mermaid**

**2. They manage to stop her and she doesn't become a mermaid.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's here! And the contest was successful... sorry number 1's**

**number 2 had the most votes!**

Chapter 6: Realizing Love

It took Nixie a few seconds to realize what happened, then she started to panic. Evie had just fallen into the moon pool and the full moon was still above them. Zac was quick on his feet, he told David and Cam to let all three of them use their powers. They had some merman powers that the girls did not have. They worked together and used their powers on Evie, she was lifted out of the water and high above the moon pool. The girls used their moon rings as well and there was a bright blue flash. The moon has passed over and the pool returned to normal, they let go of Evie and she landed in the moon pool once again. Zac dragged her out and took her through the entrance into the forest, alone. They walked until they reached a stream, Zac told Evie to put her hand in the water, she did so but after 10 seconds, nothing happened and she still had her legs.

"What just happened?" Evie demanded furiously.

"We stopped you just in time." Zac replied.

"Why did you do that to me? Am I not important in your life anymore? Apparently David and Cam get to be part of it."

"I'm sorry Evie, but they are just helping us protect Mako. And if I really have to be honest with you, I don't want you to be a mermaid."

"What? You're my boyfriend for mermaid's sake!" Evie yelled.

"Not anymore, you went too far tonight. I will never be able to forgive you for this." Zac looked up and saw Evie's brown eyes. Evie looked back into Zac's, but it was filled with disappointment.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Evie asked. Zac nodded slowly, he then reached for his pocket and took out a conch shell, about the size of his phone. He blew in it and a soft sound filled the air, Evie froze for a few seconds then she fell to the ground and went into a deep…deep sleep.

Zac picked her up and carried her back to her boat, he drove the boat to her house and went into her house. He laid her down on her bed and walked out of the house. Zac dove back into the water and torpedoed towards the moon pool.

**~Moon pool~ (While Zac and Evie were still fighting on Mako)**

"What just happened here?" Nixie asked confused.

"We used our merman and mermaid powers together and stopped Evie from becoming a mermaid." Lyla answered.

"How did we even do that?"

"Zac and I did some research of our own and found that if we used our powers together, we can stop a human from transforming."

"I can't believe we did that? But I wonder what will happen with Evie now." Sirena said.

"We will have to wait until Zac comes back." Lyla finished and they waited a while until Zac surfaced in the moon pool.

"Is everything okay?" they all asked together.

"You two have some explaining to do." Nixie said.

"Okay, so Zac and I did some research on Mako and found out that the combined powers of mermaids and mermen hold immense powers and that it can stop any kind of transformation, we used it on Evie just in time to stop her body from absorbing the moonlight." Lyla explained.

"Wow, I had no idea we could even do that." Nixie exclaimed.

"Yeah, so where is Evie now?" Lyla asked.

"She's safe at her home, I blew this shell on her to erase her memories of mermaids and mermen." Zac answered. Everyone was so tired, they fell asleep in the moon pool but Zac wasn't asleep. He went over and woke Lyla up.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked in a whisper. Lyla nodded confused but got herself out of the moon pool and followed Zac back to the entrance, they sat on the rocks just outside the entrance.

"Lyla, I tried, I really tried, but I can't ignore this anymore." He began.

"What are you talking about Zac?" Lyla asked.

"You, I can't get you out of my head. I think about you every day. Since this whole thing started, you were always there for me and you understood what I'm going through."

"Aw, Zac. I'm flattered, but how can this relationship work? If our pod returns and they won't let you stay? What will happen then?"

"Please Lyla, don't worry about then, worry about now." And with those words, Zac moved closer and kissed Lyla passionately. Lyla was already blushing when they finished.

"Wow, you really meant that." Lyla said softly.

"Of course I did, I love you Lyla." Zac said and pulled Lyla in for another kiss. They both fell asleep in each other's arms, still lying on the rocks next to the land entrance.

**~Next morning~**

Zac slowly made his way to his ex-girlfriend's house. He knocked on the door and Evie opened it, she looked as happy and cheerful as what she always looked…before Zac became a merman. But she could still remember the three girls coming into the picture, she just didn't know about the mermaids and mermen things.

"Hi, Zac." She said and hugged him tight.

"Listen Evie, I want to talk to you about something serious."

"What is it?" Evie said, her hand reached out to hold Zac's but he pulled back.

"I can't be with you anymore, our relationship is not working out."

"What so you're breaking up with me? And for who? Lyla?" Evie blurted out.

"I thought we had something Evie, but I have a special connection with Lyla." Zac tried to calm Evie down.

"Fine, I don't need you!" Evie yelled.

"Evie please-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Evie slammed the door in Zac's face and he was left outside her house. He took a deep breath and walked back to his house.

**~Out in the ocean~**

Joe was out riding his boat, his fish finder showed something on the screen and he saw there was something caught in his fishing net. He slowed the boat down, thinking he had a fish. He controlled the net and he gasped at the sight before him. There was a girl in the net, she had an orange tail and an orange top. She looked completely scared. Joe stretched out a hand.

"Come on, I'll help you." He said carefully to her.

"I'll be fine, just let me go." She said.

"I can't let you like that, you're hurt."

"Which was caused by YOUR net."

"I'm sorry, please let me help you, I have a tank down at the warehouse where you can stay until you're healed." Joe said, he still had his hand stretched out, the girl took his hand and he helped her on board. He drove as quickly as he can you the warehouse and with a lot of trouble, he got the mermaid into the tank.

"Thanks, for promising to keep me safe." She said.

"Of course, but I can't keep calling you girl. What's your name?" he asked. The girl said nothing for a moment but she stammered.

"I am Aquata."

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy. this chapter is a Aquata/Joe and David/Sirena one. and remember to review.**

Chapter 7: Pleasant acquaintances

Aquata was in the tank, at the warehouse. She woke up to see her tail wrapped in bandages and her arm also had a bandage on. She heard the sound of keys rattling in a door and quickly made herself invisible. Joe entered the warehouse and saw there is nothing in the tank.

"Aquata?" He asked, she made herself visible and Joe let out a silent scream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Aquata said.

"So, I haven't even told you my name. I am Joe, and I promise that when you are healed, I will open the passageway from the tank back to the ocean.

"Thanks. But why don't you expose me? You don't even seem interested in the fact that you discovered a mermaid."

"Well, I would really want to get to know you better. And I promised to keep you safe, I don't go back on my word. What were you doing near Mako anyway?"

"I was given a secret mission, I have to watch something and report back if Mako is in danger."

"What do mean by danger?"

"Oh nothing, I just had to do some patrols."

"Okay, well if you need anything, I'm here."

"I could use some company… I have been alone for quite a while." Aquata said and looked at Joe.

"Sure, but since you can't come out, I'll come in." Joe answered and pulled of his shirt. He climbed up with the ladder and jumped into the water. He swam with Aquata and they talked for hours until they knew almost everything about each other. The only thing that Aquata hadn't mentioned was that Sirena was her sister.

"You're really cute. I would love to go out with you." Joe said after a while and held Aquata's hand.

"What, you want to date a mermaid?" she asked.

"Yes, I just wish I could show you my world."

"You can… I have a way, it's forbidden but I can get myself legs." Aquata smiled.

"Really? I would love that. Then I can show you my world and it means I can spend more time with you." He leaned in and kissed her gently. He released and Aquata was bright red.

"Okay, I'll do it but you will have to help me with walking on legs, and get my some clothes to wear and most importantly, I have to keep my distance from somebody who might recognise me. Okay?"

"Okay, but who will recognise you."

"Someone, I don't want to talk about it." Aquata replied, Joe got out of the tank and went to a closet, there was a dress that was the previous girl that Joe worked with. He got out the floral dress and helped Aquata out of the tank again with great trouble. She used her moon ring and asked Joe to leave her alone for a few minutes, when she got her legs she quickly got the dress on and tried to walk to the door but she fell and pushed a trolley against the wall. Joe came to her rescue and helped her to walk on her legs.

**~At the café~**

"Hey, what's going on?" Nixie asked as the group got seated at a table.

"I feel like I'm being watched." Sirena said.

"Me too." Cam whispered.

"Me three." Lyla joked.

"You're being silly."

"No Nixie, there's something going on, I just don't know what."

"Who would be watching us?" Nixie asked.

"I don't know, let's just be careful."

"I agree." Zac said

Aquata watched carefully as the group entered the café. She could recognise Sirena, Lyla, Nixie and Zac but she didn't know the other 2 boys. She shook it off and went back to the warehouse and joined Joe to unpack some seafood.

"Back so soon?" Joe asked as Aquata walked into the warehouse, he pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, want me to help?" She asked and gestured to the seafood.

"That would be great thanks."

"And you opened the passageway in the tank?" Aquata looked over at Joe.

"Yeah, now you can come in and out of the tank easier." Joe smiled. They packed seafood for 2 hours until the sun started to set, Joe went to fetch something at his house and Aquata sneaked out again. She walked around the café and slowly entered, she stopped and heard singing and instantly knew it was Sirena. Everyone clapped and cheered. Aquata ducked and ran out of the café.

Sirena stopped her singing and ran out of the café, David looked over at the rest and they just shook their heads. David ignored them and went after Sirena, she dove into the water and David followed.

Aquata swam and zoomed towards the passageway, she came up in the tank and Joe entered as well.

"Hey there." Joe said, Aquata just smiled, looking almost guilty. There were 2 loud splashes and Sirena and David surfaced in the tank behind Aquata. Joe gasped and Aquata turned around.

"SIRENA?!" Aquata screamed.

"JOE?" David said and glanced back at his tail.

"AQUATA?" Sirena asked in disbelief.

"DAVID?" Joe asked in shock when he saw David and his tail.

They all dried off and sat in a circle next to the tank.

"Can someone explain what is going on?" Joe asked, still scared to go near David.

"Okay, I will." Sirena said and looked at her sister.

"Me, Nixie and Lyla are mermaids, Aquata is my sister. We have been cast out of our pod for letting a human boy fall into our moon pool and turn into a merman, Zac. We got ourselves legs and came on land to try and remove Zac's powers. We tried but nothing has worked, we decided to turn David and Cam into mermen as well to help us protect Mako, since David is my boyfriend, Cam is Nixie's and Zac has a connection with Lyla. They have helped us and we want them to join our pod." Sirena said.

"Wow, this is very sudden Sirena. I don't think the council will ever allow it." Aquata said and hugged Sirena.

"We have to try." Sirena said and wiped a tear from her face.

**Please review! Some cross overs taking place from the next chapter, but i'll keep it a 'non cross over' fanfic. and tell me who you think the cross over will be?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with the next chapter, oh and from this one onwards, there will be a cross over character but I'm to lazy to change it into a cross over s I'm gonna keep it normal. hope you like it...**

**and please review!**

Chapter 8: Family and Friends

Aquata hugged Sirena and glanced at Joe. She turned back to her sister and looked in her in eyes.

"We will speak to the counsel okay? But right now, why don't we enjoy our time together." Aquata said.

"Okay, so this is my boyfriend David." Sirena said with a smile on her face as she nuzzled into David. Aquata walked over to Joe and did the same.

"And this is my boyfriend Joe."

"Yeah, at least I know him, his David's brother." Sirena said.

"Really, that's a coincidence." Aquata smiled. Then Joe spoke up again.

"I will keep quiet about this whole thing but David, our cousin is visiting from tomorrow, so you will have to help me plan things for us to do, we only see her once in what… 6 months."

"Okay, when will she arrive?" David asked.

"About 9 am tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, we better go and get the house ready." David and Joe left after they said goodbye and Aquata went with Sirena to the tank and they jumped in. They talked the whole night in the tank until they finally fell asleep.

**~Next morning~**

David woke up early and got ready, he still had to wake up a snoring Joe. David and Joe's parents were out of town for the week and they had to host their cousin. There was a knock on the door and David went over to open it, it was indeed their beautiful cousin.

"Hey come on in." David said. He took her baggage and placed it in her room. Joe also came out and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing my cousin."

"Great thanks, so what are you boys planning for the day? I was thinking we could go for a picnic on Mako Island, I haven't been there in ages." Bella replied.

"Uhh" David and Joe both said at the same time.

"I think we can do that some other day." Joe said.

"I better get to the café, bye guys." David said and hurried out of the house.

"Well, I'm going, it's your choice if you want to join me or not." Bella said firmly.

"I really don't think it's a good idea Bella." Joe said and walked Bella to their backyard, still trying to get her to drop the Mako picnic, Joe was scared that Bella would see the rest of the group.

"Why not, I used to go there all the time when I was younger." Bella tried to confront Joe but she heard a loud clicking sound.

"What is that?" she asked carefully. Joe looked and saw what Bella heard.

"Oops, I think the sprinklers are about to-" Joe got cut off by the sprinklers starting and they sprayed water all over them both.

"Joe, please help me! Now, just don't freak out!" Bella screamed as she tried to run towards the door but is was stuck, she had nowhere to go and she fell on the floor with her orange tail. Joe gasped and went to turn off the sprinklers. He ran over to Bella and helped her to dry off.

"I've been like this since I was 9. It happened still in Ireland and I got used to it. That's why I want to go to Mako, I always went there when I was younger, there's this pool in a cave and-"

"It's okay Bella. We can go to Mako, I think we have some unfinished business." Joe said and they headed out to Mako in Joe's new boat, Bella obviously keeping dry.

**~On Mako~**

Joe texted David and told him to tell the rest of the gang to meet them on Mako in 10 minutes, David did so and wondered what was up, when everyone came into the forest they saw Joe with an unfamiliar face. David recognises her and immediately wanted to know why Joe brought Bella to Mako.

"Because I have something to tell you."

"Joe!" Bella said.

"It's okay Bella, they are the same. I want you to join our little group."

"What do mean by... the same?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Joe." Aquata said.

"I think everyone here knows what I'm talking about."

"Bella, are you a mer-" David asked and Bella nodded her head.

"How do you all know?" Bella asked.

"We all are mermaids too." Aquata said and gestured to Sirena, Nixie and Lyla.

"And we are mermen." David said gesturing to Zac and Cam.

"David? I can't believe you are a merman!" Bella exclaimed, then she turned to Joe.

"And you…"

"No, no, no, I'm an ordinary boy." Joe smiled and stood next to Aquata.

"But I do have a mermaid girlfriend." He said and swung his arm around Aquata. They all told Bella everything that happened with Zac, and hoe Cam and David joined them. Soon Bella was in on every little mermaid secret and she agreed to join the group. Sirena was always one for jewellery and immediately saw Bella's beautiful crystal necklace.

"That's gorgeous." She exclaimed.

"Thanks, I like your rings too." Bella replied and saw all the girls had rings on their fingers.

"Yeah, they're called moon rings, they capture the light of the full moon."

"Are you kidding? That's also what my crystal does. Hey is the moon pool still here on Mako?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, you want to come check it out?" Lyla asked.

"That would be awesome." Bella went with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena while Zac stayed with Cam, David, Aquata and Joe on the beach. The girls rushed into the water and dove down to the entrance of the moon pool.

"Wow, this place looks so different than I remember it." Bella remarked.

"Yes, our pod revamped it after a comet almost destroyed the moon pool, the mermaids who saved us had to make-"

"A tower of light." Bella finished.

"How did you know that?" Nixie asked, stunned.

"It was me, Cleo and Rikki who had to make it. We realized it was our destiny as mermaids and the moon pool kept warning us until we had to stop the comet from hitting Earth." Bella explained.

"I can't believe the mermaid who saved Mako is actually in our moon pool." Sirena said with a smile.

"You sound just like someone meeting a celebrity." Bella joked.

"Well, you are a mermaid celebrity." Lyla laughed. All 4 of them sat in the moon pool, Bella only admired every little part of it. She was very happy to be in the moon pool again after so many years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm back and guess what? School closes next week so I will be able to update almost everyday for this week and next week. So please enjoy the stories and remember to review.**

**Also remember that this has a cross over character but I am still not changing it into a crossover.**

Chapter 9: Troublemaker

It was midnight, the crescent moon sat high in the sky. Everyone was asleep, except for Bella. She swam out of the moon pool, leaving Lyla, Nixie, Sirena and Aquata to sleep and she went out for a midnight swim around Mako since she wasn't there for almost 7 years. She saw something in the bushes of Mako. She went to shore and dried off and headed towards the bushes, she saw a figure moving and followed it.

She had almost reached the person when she felt a tight grip on her waist. She spun around and saw 2 men behind her, they grabbed her and started dragging her to a rock, the man that Bella saw at first was standing there, motioning his hand, a minute later, a cave opened and they took Bella in, she let out a roaring scream before the cave closed again.

**~In the moon pool~**

Lyla's eyes flashed open, she heard someone scream. Nixie heard it too, they were both awake. Nixie saw that Bella is nowhere to be seen, Lyla woke up Sirena and Aquata. They both rubbed their eyes and asked what is going on.

"Bella is gone, and we just heard a girl screaming." Lyla said.

"I think we should go check it out." Nixie said.

"No, if there is something going on out there, we can fight better in daylight." Aquata said, taking the lead.

"What is she dies? What if a human caught her? She could be exposed?"

"Slow down Nixie, I am sure nothing can be that bad. Let's just wait until the sun comes up, then we can search the Island."

"Alright…" Nixie said softly.

**~Back in the cave~**

The men took Bella into the cave and tied her hands and feet together. They made her sit on the ground, Bella watched as the three men stood around her, suddenly she saw that in front of her was a massive pool and there were about 100 mermen inside the pool. The leader came forward to Bella, he was the man that Bella had seen first when she went into the bushes.

"Hello, young girl, what is your name?" He asked, she mumbled something under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella." She said a second time.

"Bella, that's a nice name."

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We are a merman pod, the Suva pod, we originally came from Spain but our place now was in Fiji. We came to Mako as soon as we heard the Trident was alive again, we have come to search for the Trident and take Mako for ourselves again. So where is the Trident?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bella said, she heard Lyla and the others talking about the Trident but she had no idea what it was.

"Don't act so stupid, every mermaid knows what the Trident is."

"You still haven't told me who you are." Bella said flatly.

"I am Enrico, the leader of this pod." He said, one of the other men stood closer to Enrico.

"Look Enrico, she's got a crystal necklace." He said, Bella glanced down and saw she still had her necklace on. She cursed herself for not taking if off. Enrico walked over and ripped it off her neck. He studied it for a while and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Well spotted. We can use this to get the whole pod some new, better powers. We will truly be unstoppable with these powers and the Trident." There was loud cheers from all the mermen and everyone clapped hands. The two men took Bella again and locked her up in a separate cave, it was a small cave with no space for light to come through. Bella sat there all by herself and started to cry.

**~Next morning~**

Nixie and Lyla went out at first light and searched the cave, they were lucky to have their invisibility. They saw a few men walking along the Island and followed them, staying invisible. Nixie and Lyla both heard them talking about their pod coming back and looking for the Trident. Nixie and Lyla made their way back to the beach and to the moon pool. When they got there, they told everyone to go to Rita's. And they got the boys at Rita's as well.

"There is a merman pod at Mako."

"They are searching for the Trident."

"And they captured Bella."

"We are all in danger!" Nixie and Lyla took turns to speak but Rita stopped them.

"Hold on. Did you follow them?" She asked.

"Yes, we used our invisibility to follow them and heard everything they spoke about, and we heard Bella scream last night and nobody has seen her ever since."

"No, Bella." David said in disbelief.

"They are just a bunch of troublemakers." Nixie snapped.

"Well, one thing is for sure, you kids will have to stay here until it dies down." Rita said.

"And what about Bella?" David asked.

"We will find a way to rescue her, trust me, we just need a plan."

**~At the cave on Mako~**

Enrico took the crystal necklace to a special place inside the cave. There was one big rock in the middle of the pool and all the mermen surrounded it, he used his powers and a slot appeared, he placed the crystal into the slot.

_This crystal before me, use all your power_

_Spread it amongst the mermen in this one hour_

_Make us all more powerful than ever_

_To win this battle and prove we are better_

Enrico chanted and there was a bright flash coming from the crystal, all the mermen had to shut their eyes. When they opened their eyes, the magic from the crystal was lost and it was like blue dust that filled the cave.

Every merman got spread with the dust and they had a lot more power than ever before, the crystal used the light of the full moon to give them all more powers. Now all the moonlight was lost from the crystal. Enrico took the necklace and hung it around his own neck. There was no way that girl, Bella, was going to get her necklace back!

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this one took so long, but please enjoy.**

Chapter 10: Striking again

Lyla woke up, looking at the ceiling. She sat up on the bed and saw Sirena and Nixie still sleeping in the opposite beds, she remembered that they are staying with Rita until they have a plan to stop the mermen pod. Lyla stood up silently and made her way to the grotto where she found Zac and Cam, Zac was already awake but Cam was still asleep.

"Good morning Zac." Lyla said and went over to Zac and greeted him with a hug and kiss.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Zac asked as he grabbed Lyla's waist.

"Of course, so what's the plan?" Lyla asked.

"Everyone's still asleep so I'm going to head out to Mako and see if I can release Bella."

"That's too dangerous."

"I have to make sure, I'll be careful." Zac promised and kissed Lyla on her forehead, he made his way to the pool and dove in. Zac swam to Mako and dried off behind some rocks.

**~On Mako~**

Zac was very lucky, he cast over his invisibility and followed two men as they went to the centre of the Island. He saw they used their powers and a cave opened up and Zac entered, still having his invisibility strong. There was a big rock in the middle of a pool and a hundred mermen were in the pool. Zac released his invisibility and jumped in the pool.

He swam to the rock where a man stood, he looked like the leader. Zac got out of the pool on the rocks and when he transformed back to human, Enrico noticed him.

"Who are you, I can sense you're not from this pod." Enrico said.

"I know, where is Bella?" There was a silence from Enrico.

"I said, WHERE IS BELLA?" Zac's talking turned into screaming.

"I'm sorry but your girlfriend is already dead, Bella didn't quite survive here."

"Girlf—No, No, she's not my girlfriend, where is she?"

"I told you, dead. Sanchi, Ghoti, Get him out of here." Enrico said and two men came out of nowhere and took Zac away, they threw him out of the cave and walked back. Zac was quick on his feet and went in after them while he cast over his invisibility again. He started his journey and searched in every cave he found on his way until he heard a soft crying. he saw the entrance was locked but he used his powers to unlock it and saw Bella.

"Bella." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Zac, please help me." Bella said, she looked like she was about to faint. She struggled to breathe, the next moment after Zac untied her hands, she fell forward and laid still. Zac checked her pulse and saw it was rapidly slowing down, she was really dying. Zac could only think of one thing to do, that he learned back when he was a lifesaver.

He leaned over Bella and pressed his lips against hers, as he blew fresh oxygen into Bella's mouth. He kept on going for about a minute until he felt Bella's heart pounding faster, her pulse was back to normal and she stirred. She woke up and Zac sitting in front of her again.

"Zac, what did you-?"

"No time, let's go." Zac said and grabbed her arm, he saw her necklace was gone and a flashback in his mind, he remembered the leader had a blue crystal necklace.

"Your necklace…"

"Enrico took it, he's the leader of this pod." Bella said.

Zac and Bella ran out of the cave and Zac got Bella out safely, he ran in again before the cave closed and once again he saw Enrico walking down the hall of the cave he sneaked up to him and ripped the necklace off.

"What the-"

"Goodbye Enrico." Zac said and ran out, he caught up with Bella and the made their way to the beach and swam back to Rita's grotto.

**~Rita's Grotto~**

"Where's Zac?" Nixie asked as she and Sirena entered the grotto. Cam was awake and he greeted Nixie with a kiss.

"He uh…he kind of… nothing." Lyla answered

"What? What's going on Lyla?" Nixie asked.

"Agh, he went to Mako to get Bella." Lyla answered.

"What, it's too dangerous." Sirena exclaimed.

"He promised he'll be careful, just give him some time." Lyla said confidently but inside she was already freaking out.

Soon Aquata, David and Rita also came into the grotto, Aquata and David went home the previous night with Joe and stayed there. Everyone waited for Zac's return and suddenly they heard a splash. Zac and Bella walked out of the pool entrance into the grotto and it was hugs and kisses everywhere. Rita left the grotto but no one seemed to notice.

"Bella are you okay?" David asked.

"I'm fine, just hungry, they gave me nothing to eat or drink." Bella said, as if Rita could mind read, she came back to the grotto with a bowl of fresh prawn soup and gave it to Bella.

"Here, I'm sure you need it."

"Thank you." Bella said and drank the soup. After she finished, she turned to Zac.

"In that cave, you…you kissed me." Bella said and Lyla's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's called mouth to mouth, I was giving you oxygen."

"Thank goodness." Lyla said without thinking.

"What? Do I detect I bit of jealousy?" Zac said playfully had he pulled Lyla into a hug.

"No, I was just worried about you that's all." Everyone laughed as they began to celebrate Bella's safe return.

**~Back on Mako~**

Enrico waited in a cave for his two henchmen to come back, they had to search the entire Island for the Trident. Soon they came back but there were no smiles on their faces.

"Sorry Sir."

"You didn't find it?" Enrico asked angrily.

"We did, but the Trident is destroyed." One of the men said.

"What? That's impossible. Where did you see it?" Enrico demanded.

"In their moon pool carven, it was blown to pieces, and the stone was missing."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We should head back to Fiji." Enrico said.

"Yes sir, but do you still want 'our plan' to be settled in before we go?"

"Yes, we will do that tonight and then there's only 5 days left until the full moon is here."

"Yes sir, goodbye sir." The two men left and Enrico was rather happy with himself, after tonight's plan succeeds, there will be no turning back for any mermaids or mermen from Mako Island.

**Reviews are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, I'm trying to update between school and exams! enjoy and please R&R and F&F. (Read and Review, Favourite and Follow) And remember I'm not changing it into a crossover although Bella is here.**

Chapter 11: The vision

There were now 5 mermaids and 3 mermen in Rita's grotto, Lyla, Nixie, Sirena with Bella and Aquata along with Zac, David and Cam. They sat in the grotto while Bella told them what she had heard while she was captured. Suddenly Bella's necklace started glowing around her neck.

"What the…" Zac began and looked at the necklace.

"How? It's out of power." Bella stated as she looked down.

"Guys… I don't want to alarm you or anything but… LOOK!" Lyla's talking turned into screaming as they stood up and saw what Lyla saw.

"What is that?" Sirena asked worriedly and clang onto David.

"That's a water tentacle. But how? It's not a full moon." Bella said.

"We have go get out of here!" Nixie yelled but Bella held her hand up.

"No, just stay calm, let it take you. It won't hurt any of you." Bella said and walked to the edge of the pool. Zac and Lyla were next to walk hand in hand towards Bella with the rest of the gang following carefully. The tentacle rose up and took them all while most of the mermaids just screamed.

The tentacle pulled them into the pool and took them in the direction of Mako but it was not to the moon pool. Everyone surfaced and found themselves in a big cave pool, Bella and Zac recognised it instantly, there was a rock in the middle and Enrico stood on it. They were in front of the rock, looking up at Enrico.

"Welcome, dear friends." Enrico began.

"We're not friends, what do want?" Zac snapped back.

"Just your attention, which I got through the tentacle I see."

"You sent this thing to get us?" Nixie yelled.

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you, we came here to search for the Trident but found out it was destroyed by one of these traitors of mermen." Enrico gestured to Zac, Cam and David.

"And we used that lovely girl Bella's necklace to give us more power and hatched a plan of our own. And just so you know, the tower of light won't save you now. Now if you'll excuse me, me and the rest of my pod are leaving." Enrico said and dove into the water, he was gone before anyone could react. The cave pool started bubbling just like the moon pool, only it was about a 100 times as big.

"What's happening?" Sirena asked.

"I think I know." Bella replied. Then they saw it, it was all too familiar for Bella. She felt her heart sank as she watched what happened before her. The vision came, once again showing Earth and a comet is on the way on a super speed.

"This is just like before, but that comet is a whole lot bigger than Eva's comet." Bella said.

"I know that one, its Hayley's comet." David stated.

"But the full moon is only in five days, how will we save the world in only five days?" Nixie asked in panic.

"We'll find a way." Cam assured her and hugged her tight.

**~Later~**

David, Sirena, Nixie and Lyla went back to Rita's grotto while Bella went to the café and Aquata went to tell Joe what happened. Zac was so tired he arrived at his house and flopped down onto his bed. After about an hour he stood up and tripped over his shoes next to the bed. He grabbed onto his bookshelf for balance and heard a crash.

Before him, the shell that Zac used to erase Evie's memories was smashed to pieces on the floor, Zac panicked and ran out of his house, he dove off the jetty and sped to Rita's

"Guys, we have a tiny problem." Zac said as he ran into the grotto after drying himself.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"What will happen if that shell I used on Evie smashed into pieces?" Zac asked and put a fake smile on.

"Uh, then she will regain all the memories from us, and you." Nixie began.

"And the fact she tried to become a mermaid." Lyla added.

"I have to go and talk to her." Zac said and looked at his watch.

"It's too late now, I'll do it tomorrow."

**~At the café~**

Bella walked into the café and saw the clothes shop got new amazing clothes, she went over to have a look and saw the most beautiful blue dress that would match her eyes perfectly.

"Hi, may I help you?" a girl with brown hair came up to Bella.

"I'm just looking thanks."

"Are you new in town?" Evie asked.

"Well, I'm just visiting my two cousins, David and Joe."

"Oh, I was always friends with the group but they stopped talking to me lately."

"What group?" Bella asked.

"The group of friends, there are 3 girls, Lyla, Nixie and Sirena along with their boyfriends, and my ex-boyfriend Zac." Evie stated.

"Oh, yeah, I'm also friends with them and I think Lyla and Zac are dating now."

"So you say." Evie said, a little irritated.

"So you guys ever go surfing together?" Evie asked and Bella looked at the dress again and she didn't notice Evie picking up a water bottle from the counter.

"No, most of us are afraid of the water." Bella answered and before she could react, Evie 'accidently' spilled water all over Bella. Bella looked at Evie before running to the change room. Evie pressed her foot in front of the door so it couldn't close and walked in just as Bella transformed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are part of them." Evie said softly and threw Bella a towel.

"You know about mermaids?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I know that the whole group had their secret but for some reason they aren't talking to me about anything." Evie said and slopped down on the chair in the change room as Bella started drying off with a towel that Evie gave her.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bella said carefully.

"Wait, I can hear it your voice, you know something that I don't." Evie stood up.

"No, don't be silly." Bella tried.

"Don't even deny it, I can hear there's something going on. What is it, I'm sick of all the secrets!" Evie threw her hands into the air.

Bella took a deep breath and looked at Evie.

"Okay…" She said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 5 days

"What? A comet? Are you serious?" Evie asked as Bella told her everything in the corner of the café, they sat at the very last table at the back.

"Yeah, there was one about 3 years ago, also heading for Mako."

"I saw it, I was still young but I remembered seeing it go to Mako and then this…this…"

"Tower of light came out of nowhere." Bella finished her sentence.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Evie asked.

"My friends and I were the mermaids, who created that tower to stop the comet, but this comet is too big to do it again, we can't use the tower of light." Bella said worriedly.

"I want to help." Evie said and stood up from her chair.

"I'll be back later." She said and left the café, Bella decided to head out to Mako.

Upon her arrival at the moon pool, she wasn't alone. David, Sirena, Cam and Nixie were in the moon pool as well, Bella greeted them and settled in.

"Look guys, I met this girl… she knows about you." Bella started and Nixie finished for her.

"Evie?"

"Yeah, I told her about the comet…"

"Bella!" Nixie yelled.

"What? She already knows about you, and she got me in my tail and demanded that I tell her what's wrong." Bella defended but she was a very peaceful person.

"Sorry, I just panicked, Evie tried to become a mermaid before we erased her memories from us." She said.

**~At Zac's house~**

Lyla and Zac sat on the couch in front of Zac's computer, they searched everything about comets and ways to stop them but found nothing. Lyla wanted to give up but Zac encouraged her to keep on searching.

"How can we save the world if we don't know what to do?" Lyla asked and buried her head in her hands. There was a knock on the door and Evie opened it, Lyla's heart sunk and she knew what came.

"Hey guys." Evie said softly and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, how are you?" Lyla asked carefully.

"Hey Evie." Zac also said.

"I'm good thanks. Bella told me everything." Evie said without hesitating.

"What? You know about Bella?"

"Yes, and I am truly sorry for what I did, I don't know why I tried to become a mermaid. I want to live a normal life, without wanting to hide a scaly tail from everyone." Evie said and smiled.

"But I still want to help, I mean how can I live a normal life if the world's coming to an end?"

"Thanks Evie, but we don't know what to do." Lyla said.

"Wait, wait, wait, I've got something!" Zac said and took both Evie and Lyla's arms and sat next to the computer. He began to read the article on the website.

_The one thing that will always stop a comet, or any piece of flying material is a force, if you apply force to a flying object, it will stop or be sent in the opposite direction. You need to place more force than the force pushing the object. If the same force is applied, the object won't show any difference. _

Zac finished reading the article and watched as Evie's eyes lit up, she jumped from the couch in joy, waving her arms in the air.

"That's great, you said that pointy fork of yours-"

"Trident." Lyla corrected her.

"Okay, Trident, has a lot of energy, it should have enough energy to shoot a force at the comet."

"Yeah, but there's one problem, it's destroyed." Zac said.

"Can't we fix it?" Evie asked.

"Actually, Evie might have a point." Lyla said and Zac looked up at her.

"If we can manage to fix it, and use it in the moon pool during the full moon, the energy might be enough to send the comet away." Lyla finished.

"So do we tell the others?" Zac asked but Lyla shook her head.

"No, we can to it…alone. With Evie's help if you're up for it? We can trust you now right?" Lyla asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I promise you can trust me, I'm not like that anymore." Evie smiled and gave Lyla a hug.

"And its okay if you two are dating, I'm fine with it." Evie said and turned to Zac.

"I knew it would happen sometime, rather now than later." She said and left Zac's house.

A while later, Zac and Lyla went back to Rita's grotto and heard all the stories that Bella and the gang had to tell, they said that Evie can be trusted from now on but they didn't say anything about fixing the Trident, Lyla glanced every now and then to Rita's desk in the grotto, where she knew the stone of the Trident is.

**~That evening~**

"Night everyone." Rita called after as she heard the splashes of everyone going to Mako for some sleep. They were all so tired that they did not notice Zac and Lyla's absence from the group. As soon as everyone was gone and Rita went upstairs, they made themselves visible.

"Okay, the stone is in her desk." Lyla whispered and they made their way to the desk and opened the drawers.

"It's not here." Zac said back.

"Keep looking." Lyla hissed.

Zac opened another drawer and bingo, he found it and saw the stone was glowing. Lyla saw a bright glowing light and began to feel weak, she took one last glance at the stone before she collapsed to the ground. Zac saw it and immediately placed the stone in the pocket, he picked Lyla up in his arms and carried her to the pool, and he placed her in softly causing his hand to get wet.

He quickly got in the pool and Lyla started to wake up once she was transformed, she looked at Zac puzzled.

"What just happened, did it affect me?" she asked.

"I think so, but we still have it, so let's just get out of here." Zac said and they both swam back to Zac's house where Lyla spent the night, she slept in Zac's bed and Zac slept on his couch. He wanted Lyla to be comfortable and he loved seeing her happy.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The full moon

"Hey Evie, glad you could come." Zac said as he saw Evie sliding down the land entrance to the moon pool.

"Hey, are you sure the others won't see you if they come here?" Evie asked.

"No, we are not working here, we're going to go further up and work on the Island." Lyla answered and Evie smiled. They got the smashed pieces of the Trident together and made their way to the centre of Mako Island.

"Okay Lyla, look out…" Zac warned as he reached for his pocket and pulled out the stone of the Trident. Lyla covered her eyes but opened them again when she saw the stone is not glowing.

"It must be out of power." Lyla said.

"Is that a good thing?" Evie asked.

"Yes, that way I can work with it without being affected by it."

"Let's get to work." Zac suggested and they all started to work together. Zac and Evie were both very good in building stuff so they assembled the Trident piece by piece. Every time they assembled a piece, Lyla used the power of her moon ring to glue it together with magic. The last piece was the stone.

Zac placed the stone in the opening and Lyla carefully lifted her hand up to the Trident. She used the moon ring but this time the glow was even brighter and more powerful. The flash died down and Zac picked up the Trident. It looked just as how it looked the first time, you would never say it was even broken.

"I would say we did a pretty good job." Zac smiled. He aimed the trident at a tree nearby and zapped one of the braches off.

"Okay, it works again." He said.

"So what does this thing actually do?" Evie asked.

"It was a powerful weapon in the ancient war between mermaids and mermen, it killed a lot of mermaids and that's why we fear it so much." Lyla explained.

"Wait a minute…." Zac started.

"What's going to happen tonight if we take the Trident into the moon pool on a full moon?" Zac looked at Lyla.

"There's only one way to find out."

**~Rita's grotto~**

"So the full moon is finally here." Sirena stated.

"Yeah, and we still don't know how we can stop the comet." Cam said and moved closer to Nixie.

"You know, there were three of us when we stopped it the first time…" Bella began and looked at everyone.

"Now there are six of us, maybe the tower of light can still work even if the comet is bigger." Bella said and her face lit up but Nixie's head dropped.

"Wait, shouldn't there be 8 of us? Where are Lyla and Zac?" She asked.

"Probably making out somewhere on Mako." Cam said.

"Don't they know how important this is to us?" Sirena asked.

"I don't care, we are making that tower of light tonight, if they are there or not. It's not our fault we want to save the world." Nixie stated and everyone second her.

"Let's go and get Aquata, she's still with Joe." Sirena said.

"Okay, you and David get her and meet us all in the moon pool. It's nearly time." Bella said and stood up. Bella, Nixie and Cam dove into Rita's pool while Sirena and David made their way to get Aquata.

**~In the moon pool~**

Bella, Nixie and Cam surfaced in the moon pool and dried off. They sat on the rocks and waited for the remaining three mer-people to arrive.

"Do you think Zac and Lyla will show up?" Nixie asked and looked towards the moon pool entrance, waiting for a glimpse of Zac or Lyla.

"I have no idea, I don't think so if they weren't here at all today." Cam replied.

"Guys, I think they _were_ here." Bella said and pointed to the ground.

"That Trident thingy, it was broken right? And it was here, shattered. Now it's gone."

"You're right Bella, why would they take the Trident?" Nixie wondered, she heard splashes and saw Sirena, David and Aquata.

"What are you looking at?" Aquata asked.

"The remaining pieces of the Trident, it's gone. And neither of us has seen Zac or Lyla today." Cam answered.

"Rita has the stone of the Trident in her grotto. But would they know where it is?" Sirena asked.

"I'll go check it out." Nixie volunteered and dove into the water, she swam as fast as she could to the grotto and searched through Rita's drawers.

"Nixie, what are you doing? You know this is off limits." Nixie jumped up and saw Rita looking at her.

"I… uh, I'm looking for the stone of the Trident, the pieces of the Trident is gone and we think Lyla and Zac might have taken it." Nixie replied and Rita also started to tense up.

"I put it in here…" Rita said and opened one of the drawers, her head dropped and she looked up at Nixie.

"It's gone Nixie…"

"I have to go tell the others." Nixie said and ran off to the pool, she dove in and swam as fast as her tail would let her go. She surfaced in the moon pool.

"The stone is gone, Lyla and Zac have taken the Trident."

"But why? They're not evil." Sirena said.

"Whatever, let's just do this and save our world." Nixie said and looked up and the opening. Bella looked up as well.

"Only a few minutes." She whispered.

**~At the Trident cave entrance~**

"You sure we are doing the right thing here?" Lyla asked as she held her moon ring up to the cave and the tunnel opened.

"We have to save the world, because the others can't do it." Zac answered.

"Then let's go." Lyla said and looked at the Trident glowing in Zac's hand. They went into the cave and Zac took Lyla's hand. They touched the symbol together and waited about two minutes, when the full moon was above the moon pool, the floor opened and they started to fall.

Nixie, Sirena, Aquata, David, Cam and Bella got ready to use their powers for the tower of light when they heard screaming. They looked above them to see Lyla and Zac falling with the Trident. There was a bright flash of light, brighter than ever, lightning filled the moon pool and shot out of the opening.

Everything went black….

**Review, Review, Review! Sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys but this is the last chapter, please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 14: The End

Everything went black….

The moon pool lit up and exploded to the whole Island. Mako Island looked like a bright star shining in the night sky. It died down after 5 minutes and everything was quiet in the moon pool. Suddenly there was one splash and Zac surfaced with the Trident. It wasn't long before the rest of the gang surfaced.

"Is everyone okay?" Aquata asked immediately.

"Yeah."

"I'm fine."

Everyone muttered to say they are fine, and Aquata turned to Zac and Lyla. She looked angry but then she saw the moon pool and gasped.

"What happened to the moon pool?" She asked in disbelief.

"It must have been from the Trident that's been in here when the moon pool was active." Nixie said and glared at Zac.

"Look, we were trying to help, we searched on the internet and we read that a force is the only thing that can stop a giant flying object." Lyla said and Zac nodded.

"Yeah, so we fixed the Trident with the help of Evie and used it to give the comet that force, I mean, does it look like the world ended?" Zac said.

"No, but you destroyed the moon pool thanks to that thing." Nixie said and started to cry, Cam swum closer and hugged her.

"Guys, we can fix it, it's not so bad." Bella tried to cheer them up.

"Well, your intentions were in the right place, and you did save us all so… thanks." Aquata said and pulled everyone into a group hug. They fell asleep in the moon pool even if it was destroyed, they didn't mind.

**~Next morning~**

They all woke up in the moon pool and swum outside, Sirena was stunned to see that the whole pod has returned, but everyone gasped at the sight of their beloved moon pool.

"What happened here?" One mermaid asked.

"They stopped the comet!" another one yelled.

"But how? And why is the moon pool destroyed?"

"We used the Trident, but we are planning to rebuild everything." Zac said.

"Wait, there are three mermen?" a mermaid asked.

"We turned them into mermen so we can be together, but they all helped to save the world, and they wouldn't do anything to harm mermaids." Nixie said, holding Cam's hand and showing it up to the air. David and Sirena did the same, while Zac decided to be spontaneous and kiss Lyla in front of everybody.

All the mermaids in the pod cheered and decided to use all of their moon rings together to fix the moon pool. The gang went to the café and got a surprize when they got there. All over the local news it was portrayed that a comet entered the Earth's atmosphere the previous night.

"A local woman saw what happened and contacted the press." The woman said and they showed a clip from the interview with the woman.

"Well, I saw the comet coming at us, it was heading for the small Mako Island, then something strange happened, that whole Island lit up like it was on fire and the comet passed away from the Earth." The woman said and they showed pictures of how Mako looked last night.

"Wow, and we were in that fire ball?" Cam said.

"Yeah, that's just freaky." Lyla said and turned away from the TV. Joe came out of the cool room with Aquata and came up to David.

"So I have something to tell you." He said and sat down next to David.

"Your pod says that you and Cam are welcome to join them and live the rest of your lives at sea." David and Cam's mouth's dropped open.

"Seriously?" They asked.

Aquata nodded and gestured for the gang to head back to Mako. First everyone said goodbye to Bella, she hugged everyone and heard the cab outside the café.

"Have fun in Ireland." David called.

"And come visit will you?" Sirena said. Bella nodded and climbed into the cab that took her to the airport.

Everyone headed back to Mako and saw that the moon pool was back to normal, like it was never gone. It felt even more peaceful than before. When they surfaced, they saw Evie standing next to the moon pool.

"Evie what are you doing here?" Lyla asked first.

"So Cam, David and Zac. The pod wants you to join us and live with us, you can still visit the main land but mainly your lives will be here." Aquata began.

"David and Carly will own the café now, but you can still preform there, and Rita will still have you on the school records so no one will get suspicious and as for Evie." Aquata gestured to her and she smiled happily.

"The pod felt like she was very brave and loyal to us so they granted her with the ability." Aquata said and Evie dove into the moon pool, when she surfaced she had an orange tail just like the other mermaids.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you in a tail." Zac smiled and gave Evie a quick hug.

"So are you guys ready to become part of the Mako pod?"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed and they headed back to the ocean.

"Zac and Lyla helped Evie to get used to swimming with a tail and not coming up for air every time, Sirena and David went to the beach and set up a picnic for everyone. Cam and Nixie went swimming alone and Aquata was called to the moon pool for a meeting with the mermaid council.

"Why did you wish to see me?" Aquata asked

"Our leader of Mako pod had disappeared without a trace and the council voted you as our next pod leader."

"Really? Wow, that's a great honour."

"Yes, we saw how you handled these children with care and discipline and we think you would make an outstanding leader."

"Thank you, and I won't let anyone down." Aquata said and lowered in the water and they placed the new crown on her head. She thanked them and swam out of the moon pool.

The joined the other's on the beach for a picnic and told them everything.

"That's great Aquata, you must be so happy." Sirena said.

"Yes I am."

"I can't wait for out new lives in this pod to begin!" Cam said and everyone seconded him.

"Me neither…"

**That's all folks, hope you liked it!**


End file.
